Project: Unstoppable
by FrozenPrincess2014
Summary: Five ordinary college kids: Erika, Miranda, Sam, Kris, and Graham, think that the worst thing they're going to have to deal with right now is college. But when each slowly discovers that they're being supervised by a so-called "intelligence organization," by the name of SHIELD, they realize that life is about to get a lot more hectic than the college lifestyle.
1. PROLOGUE

Hidden deep within the archives of SHIELD lies a project abandoned almost immediately after it was thought into existence. They've kept the project hidden for years, telling nobody about it. But even the people who do know about it know nothing of why it was abandoned. The project sought to look for superheroes. Beings of extraordinary abilities who could save humanity from the horrors the Earth gave them. At first, it was thought that the people needed for this project were the Avengers. But when Fury called them in for the Initiative, the project was put to rest again. Until Director Fury came across five seemingly ordinary teens with powers that they themselves had no idea about. He kept an eye on them, looking for proof that these were just the people he needed for the project. Project: Unstoppable, that is.


	2. Chapter 1

Even though she hadn't been to school in four months, to Kris O'Brien she felt like she had only left for a weekend. Everything was exactly as it'd always been. There was Sam Carter, leaning against a pillar, reading a comic book she'd seen him reading at the end of the previous semester. Kris said it again, it felt like she'd never left.

She caught sight of Erika Wilson, who always managed to uphold her usual reputation as the It Girl of Columbia University. Because Erika's brain was more focused on brawn, Kris was surprised that she'd even managed to get into the private school. Kris's guess was that her parents had made a hefty donation, involving abysmal amounts of money. Everyone knew that Erika came from a rich family.

Kris hoisted her backpack higher up on her right shoulder. The only sort of reputation she was able to uphold was as the year's bookworm. Kris was in her junior year of college. She would take on a career as a Biology high school teacher.

There was one other thing that was a redeeming quality about Kris, and it was her unexpected skill in hand-to-hand combat. It was why she had gone to the dean's office on her first day of freshman year, during frosh week a count of 4 fights had been awarded to her. All of which she had won, of course. But the dean had been less than happy.

Emily Benson crouched on the grass next to Inez O'Conner. Hanna Wong was beside them, and they were all three giggling at a picture on Emily's cell phone.

A distance away from Kris, she saw Miranda Roland playing football with some of the boys, including Graham Marcus and Elliott Baker. The auburn girl caught the football in her hands and tossed it towards Reese Ryan. She laughed and ran as Reese threw it to Graham.

Kris rolled her eyes. Had they really just been on a four-month summer vacation? She had mostly stayed on campus in her dorm, though a trip to Connecticut had been taken in the last month. She'd only just gotten back a couple weeks ago.

She heard a bell that sounded like an elementary school fire alarm. All of the students immediately dispersed, and Kris headed inside to her first class of the year.

Ms. Wright, one of her teachers, began her daily lecture. "Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you just because you've just come back after your break," she said. "Each year gets harder, as you are all very well aware. You will be broadening your mind this year, and I advise you to keep handing in your homework on time." Erika snickered, and Ms. Wright sent her one of her signature death glares. "As amusing as you find this now, I hope I do not need to remind you, Ms. Wilson, that I was still missing some of your assignments at the semester's end, and have not received them as of yet."

Most of the class giggled as Erika fell silent. She glared daggers at them all and turned her attention to her BlackBerry. But Erika's phone was cause to bring up another subject. "And, as always, phones are probated in this classroom, so I will have to ask anyone with a phone in their hands to turn it in and save yourself the embarrassment for when I take it from you in five seconds."

The students' laughter faded, and most of them were forced to hand in their phones to Ms. Wright. She began the lesson after her lecture, and the bell rang an hour later.

Most of the students were muttering. It was much the same in all of Kris's classes. Students either were forced to turn in their phones or got detention for having them. Kris had, thankfully, left her phone in her backpack for her classes except for the breaks.

After she had finished school, she drove back home to her dorm. It was a big mess, especially since she had just gotten back from a trip and had had zero chances to clean the place. Her roommate had transferred, so she was all by herself now.

Her teachers weren't lying when they said they weren't going to go easy on them. She had what amounted to two hours of homework that night. She wasn't particularly smart, but she knew she should get it done all at once or she'd never finish it all.

Maybe Kris should have enjoyed the easy familiarity. Because the routine that was to come would be one hell of an unexpected event.


	3. Chapter 2

Sam Carter, nose buried in a comic book, rode the city bus home from a long day at school. He lived in a dorm on campus, but he had no car to call his own. His job didn't offer him that kind of money. Sam wanted to be a computer technician.

Sam's reputation was that of the year's biggest nerd. He couldn't help it. Sam's weakness was comic books. He was a huge Captain America fan, and also really liked Iron Man. That was one of the reasons he'd moved to New York, because Tony Stark owned a tower in Manhattan. It was totally badass.

Sam closed the book as the bus pulled up to his stop. He grabbed his bag, a black shoulder bag/briefcase thing, and stomped off the bus. He removed the key to his apartment from its hiding place, under the floor mat, and unlocked the door.

"Hey, dude," said Sam's roommate, Colin. "How was the first day?"

"Dull," Sam replied, and dropped his bag on his bed. "You?"

"Not too shabby," Colin said. "You get lots of homework? My teachers are fucking nailing me, man." He rolled his eyes, as if this was the most absurd thing in the world. "So how was your holiday?"

"Pretty boring," Sam answered. This was Colin's typical style. He'd ask about a hundred thousand questions, all concerning one subject: Sam. It sometimes went to such a degree that Sam suspected that Colin might be gay, had a crush on him, and this was his way of learning stuff about him. There was no way of finding out without setting off Colin's somewhat explosive temper.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Sam. "I was thinking of just hanging out here. Did you want to watch wrestling? There's a match on at seven. We could order pizza, dessert, stuff our faces…"

Colin looked pained. "I'd really like to, Sam, but, um… I've got a date," he said. "And she's kind of coming now."

Well, that answered the gay question. The doorbell rang, and Colin jumped to his feet. Sam noticed just then that Colin's outfit was tidier than a sort-of trashy uniform he went to after school. It was composed of jeans, a maroon sweater, and what looked like a brown t-shirt underneath. A girl who looked to be about two years younger than him was at the door. She had red hair and a bunch of freckles. Her green eyes were alight with a grin that never seemed to falter.

"Hey, honey," said Colin, and Sam laughed. He had never figured Colin to be a romantic. "This is my roommate I was talking about. Sam."

There was something about Colin's girlfriend that reminded Sam of the character Bernadette from The Big Bang Theory. She giggled and waved to Sam, before clinging to Colin's arm and leaving with him.

Sam sighed. He was alone once again. He checked the time. 5:00. He could ditch his homework for now and take a cab into Manhattan. It was a really cool place, and, plus, that's where the Stark Tower was. One of the things on his bucket list was to see the Stark Tower.

And hey, maybe Manhattan beer goggles could make even nerdy girls look good.


End file.
